Nowadays, with the increasingly widespread of the network-based applications and increasingly enrichment of business types of different fields (for example, the financial field), the information interaction (especially, the security information (i.e., the information requiring a higher level of security, such as financial transaction information)) interaction) procedure based on the request-answer mode becomes more and more complex, for example, the reference information interaction (i.e., the information interaction which is not associatively generated by other information interactions but occurs independently) usually is accompanied by one or more associated information interactions produced afterwards (i.e., the information interactions initiated for the reference information interaction by the requester after initiating the reference information interaction, for example, in the financial field, the user requests a return after the completion of one consumption transaction, the requester can initiate the return transaction for that consumption transaction, wherein said consumption transaction is the reference information interaction, and the return transaction is the associated transaction), wherein, the associated information interaction and the reference information interaction match with each other through the associated fields, i.e., a set of unique associated fields (for example, in the financial field, the set of unique associated fields may include the original transaction serial number, the original transaction accepting institution identification code, the original transaction time, and the main account, etc.) can cause the associated information interaction to uniquely determine its reference information interaction. Thus, the testing device and method for the information interaction system based on the request-answer mode in which there may be exist one or more associated information interactions become more and more important.
The basic workflow of the existing information interaction testing devices and methods are as follows: (1) pre-configuring the request message templates of the reference information interaction and the associated information interaction (wherein, a part of the fields in said request message template is the dynamically generated fields which needs to be sent after modified); (2) completing a plurality of reference information interactions according to the same request message template in the conventional request-answer mode; (3) acquiring the associated fields value of a certain reference information interaction, and generating or updating the dynamic fields in the request message template of the associated information interaction, and thus producing the request message of the associated information interaction, subsequently completing said associated information interaction in the conventional request-answer mode.
Wherein, in the existing information interaction testing devices and methods, the following two ways are usually used to obtain the value of the associated fields (especially, the dynamic fields) in the request message of the associated information interaction: (1) a tester querying the information interaction log manually to find the record of the reference information interaction, and manually filling in or modifying the value of the associated fields in the request message of the associated information interaction according to the record; and (2) matching the database records by means of an application program, and then automatically modifying the value of the associated fields in the request message of the associated information interaction according to the found out record of the reference information interaction in said database.
However, the above two ways of obtaining the value of the associated fields in the request message of the associated information interaction have the following problems: (1) for the first way, since it needs the tester to manually query the value of the associated fields of the reference information interaction repeatedly in the testing, the testing procedure is complex, the testing speed is slow, and due to the influence of the skill level of the tester, the manual filling in and modifying is prone to error, so that the accuracy of testing results decreases, and the testing efficiency is low; and (2) for the second way, since the testing program is unable to know which one of the same type of reference information interactions will associate with the associated information interaction, the last record of that type of reference information interaction is usually queried from the database, and the value of the associated fields in the request message of the associated information interaction is modified based on that record, therefore, if there are a plurality of same type of reference information interactions, then the subsequent associated information interaction can only associate with the last reference information interaction, and thus this cannot meet the requirements of simulating the real scene and reduces the applicability and testing accuracy of the whole information interaction testing device and method, moreover, due to the need for arranging additional database modules, the cost and complexity of the whole information interaction testing device is increased.
Therefore, there exists the following requirement: providing an information interaction testing device and method based on the associated testing case automatic generation, which have the higher testing speed, the higher testing usability and the higher testing efficiency and is low-cost.